By Reason Of Insanity
by Rochelleteentitan
Summary: This was her fault. He hated her. But even as he thought these things, he knew he didn't mean it. But his son was dead, and someone had to be blamed. RobRae RobStar COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this story while watching a True Hollywood Story about this lady who goes crazy and drowns her five kids in a bathtub. So I decided to give it a Titans twist. It is probably going to be a little confusing at first but by the end it will all make sense. Pairings are RobRae RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

The sounds of traffic on the busy streets below him and police sirens reached his ears from where he was perched on top of a high rise building located in one of the worst parts of Gotham. He was glad to be back in the city. It was too quiet in the house in the country which he had shared with his wife and son. The quiet gave him nothing else to distract him from the horrible memories of what had happened.

Already seeing where his thoughts were leading, he quickly refocused his attention on the streets below him. He saw a young woman walking by herself across the sidewalk. 'What is she doing? Doesn't she know this is one of the worst parts of the city?' He watched as she continued to walk along the sidewalk. He wasn't very surprised when he saw a man come out of a dark alley and attempt to mug the woman. He was surprised when she flipped him over her shoulder and fired green starbolts at him.

He immediately grabbed his grappling hook and fired it so it latched onto the building across from him. He swung down and when close enough let go of his grappling hook and landed softly on the sidewalk. Even though his landing was quiet Starfire still heard him and quickly turned around, starbolts already formed on her hands since she was anticipating another attack. Seeing who it was she let her bolts go out and sighed. "Robin."

"Nightwing." He corrected. There was then an awkward silence. They hadn't seen each other in a few years. She had left Earth to go back to Tamaran after Robin and Raven had gotten married.

**Flashback  
**

_Beastboy and Cyborg sat in the mainroom playing videogames. Even though they were no longer teenagers they were still as immature as ever and spent almost all their time and money on videogames. But even though Cyborg and Beastboy hadn't changed much, that didn't mean the rest of the team hadn't.  
_

_The titans had been together for 5 years now and were still going strong. After all, there was always crime in a big city so they would be Titans until they decided to disband. They were all in their 20's by now so they all knew the Titans would probably be ending soon, even though they didn't want it to.  
_

_Robin and Raven had been dating for a little over a year and were very happy together. Everyone thought they would be getting married soon since that was the logical next step. The Titan who had changed the most was Starfire. After Robin and Raven started dating she had become depressed and spent most of her time outside of the tower. They usually only saw her at breakfast and on missions. She had made new friends outside of the tower and all the Titans could feel their friendships within the team slowly drifting apart. Robin barely hung out with the guys anymore since he spent all his free time with his girlfriend. Cyborg spent a lot of his time when not playing videogames hanging out with the Titans East. And Beastboy was trying to become a stand up comedian. Raven never really hung out with the rest of the team much anyway, but lately she seemed to spend less time with the rest of them._

_ Beastboy and Cyborg looked up from their game when they heard the door to the main room swish open. Robin and Raven walked in holding hands and smiling._

_ Robin glanced at the two on the couch and frowned. "Where's Star?" He asked. Beastboy and Cyborg shrugged and continued with their game. Raven used her powers to unplug the gamestation. Beastboy and Cyborg both started to complain when Robin held up his hand to silence them. "We have something important to tell you guys. We're getting married." Robin announced. _

_"Whoa, this is big news! Congradulations dude and dudette!" Beastboy exclaimed happily while giving them both hugs. _

_"Well, took you guys long enough." Cyborg joked. "So I guess I better prepare my speech since I'm the best man, right? Cyborg said.  
_

_"What makes you think they would want you to be the best man? You probably can't even fit into a tux tin man!" Beastboy commented angrily. They continued to argue as the doors swished open for the second time in a few minutes. Starfire walked in with Silkie on a leash._

_ She looked at Cyborg and Beastboy who were now throwing punches at each other as they wrestled on the floor and then looked up at Robin and Raven who were watching the fight. "What did I miss?" She asked with mild curiosity. After 5 years on Earth her English had improved greatly.  
_

_Raven smiled at her. It was rare that Raven ever smiled so Starfire knew it must have been something important "Me and Richard are getting married and I want you to be my maid of honor." _

_Starfire smiled at Raven. Robin could tell it was a fake smile since he knew her so well. "That is wonderful! I will gladly be your maid of honor. Now I have to go feed Silkie so I will see you later." Starfire quickly left the room. Robin watched her go and sighed when the door closed behind her. Since Robin and Raven had announced they were dating, Starfire's and his close friendship had become almost nonexistent. He knew she was in love with him. You had to be blind not to see it. And he loved her too, but his feelings for Raven were stronger. He wished they could still be friends though. It was hard to lose your best friend. _

_He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a sonic cannon go off. He looked back at Cyborg and Beastboy only to see Cyborg. He looked towards the window and saw something splash into the ocean. "Well, I guess I'm the best man." Cyborg said with a smile._

**End Flashback**

Starfire hadn't showed up at the wedding. Luckily Bumblebee was willing to take Starfire's place as the maid of honor. The wedding had been beautiful. Raven looked stunning in her dove colored gown and everyone was happy for the newlyweds. When they got back to the Tower, Starfire's room had been emptied and she had left a short note telling them that she had returned to Tamaran to become Grand Ruler. Robin wasn't really that surprised that she hadn't come to the wedding. It would have been hard for her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she spoke. "I am sorry that I did not come to the wedding. I hope you and Raven are not too mad at me."

"We weren't mad. Don't worry about it. What have you been doing for the last five years? And why are you back on Earth?" He asked.

She looked down sadly. "Well, after I got to Tamaran I replaced Galfore as Grand Ruler and I got married." He frowned. He wasn't sure why that bothered him. "Then there was a war with the Gordarians and my husband was killed in battle. My people and I left Tamaran since we could not beat the Gordarians and then we founded a new planet called Tamaran II. Tamaran II was blown up by another alien species and as far as I know I am the last of my people. I came back to Earth because I did not where else to go."

By the time she had finished telling Nightwing what had happened she was in tears. He pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest. "Come on. We'll go back to my place and we can catch up." Nigthwing suggested. She nodded and he grabbed another grappling hook and soon they were soaring through the streets of Gotham.

When they got back to his apartment he made them coffee and they both sat down on the couch. After a few minutes of silence except for the sound of coffee slurping, Starfire finally worked up the nerve to ask what she had been thinking since they got to his apartment.

"Nightwing?" He glanced at her to show her she had his attention. "Where is Raven?" She asked.

Nightwing looked away from her before answering. "She's in a mental institution."

Starfire gasped. "This is my fault, it is just like the future Warp showed me. I should have never left. I am so selfish."

"This isn't the future you saw. Beastboy and Cyborg are fine. Beastboy is a stand up comedian, not a very successful one, but he's not working as a freak at the zoo. And Cyborg found some doctors that made him look completely normal. He owns his own car dealership in Jump." Nightwing explained.

"You are the same as the Nightwing I saw in the future. Alone." She said sadly.

"She's not in a mental institution for the reason you think she is. This isn't your fault." Nightwing reassured her. Noticing by her silence that she was waiting for an explanation, he looked down at the floor and ran his thumb over the rim of his coffee mug. "She's in a mental institution because she lost control of her emotions and killed our son."

**To Be Continued**

I hope I'm not losing the RaeRob fans, because there are lots of surprises to come. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you toeveryone who reviewed! Well, here is chapter 2. This takes place about a year and a half after the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

After he had taken Starfire back to his apartment after he ran into her in the streets of Gotham, their relationship had been repaired. She stayed with him since the tower had long since been torn down and she had no where else to go. Their friendship blossomed into romance and after they had been dating for only 8 months he asked her to marry him. She had accepted and now a year and a half after they had been reunited, they were Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. The wedding had been small since almost everyone Kory knew had died when Tamaran II was destroyed and being superheroes they hadn't exactly had a lot of time to make friends. Cyborg and Beastboy were there. They were very happy for the newlyweds. They had never thought that Richard would be able to get over what had happened with Raven. They were glad he wouldn't spend the rest of his life alone.

"We're here." Richard Grayson announced to his newlywed wife as he parked the car in the driveway of their new home. The house was located in a suburb right outside of Gotham. It was a really family centered kind of neighborhood. There was a park across the street and almost all the neighbors had children.

The house Richard had picked out was a white two story house with 3 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. There was also a backyard where Kory could plant a garden and a white picket fence surrounding the property. As soon as he had seen the house he knew Kory would love it so had immediately paid the asking price and began having it arranged for furniture to be moved in while they were on their honeymoon in Cancun.

He stepped out of the car and went over to open Kory's door. He grabbed her hand to help lead her out of the car since he had blindfolded her so it could be a surprise. "May I take this off now?" She asked him while gesturing to the blindfold that was inhibiting her vision.

"One more second." He answered as he led her so they were standing in front of the house. "Okay." He told her.

She took off the blindfold and gasped at what she saw before her. This was her dream house. Her eyes began to tear up and she quickly turned around and hugged her new husband. "Oh Richard! It is so beautiful. I have never been so happy in my whole life! I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He told her before picking her up and carrying her through the door into their new home.

**Flashback  
**

_"Where is this place Richard? We've been driving for over an hour and I don't even see any houses around here." Raven said a she stared out the window at the trees they had been passing for the last half an hour instead of houses or stores. _

_Richard glanced over at his wife and smiled. "You are going to love this place. I promise. Be patient." He noticed her roll her eyes and smirked, he couldn't really blame her for being cranky. The plane ride back from their honeymoon in Paris had given them both jetlag. _

_After driving in silence for a few more minutes they both spotted a house. Richard pulled into the driveway of the house. The house was small and cozy and basically in the middle of nowhere. Richard had thought that Raven would appreciate the quiet after they had spent the last five years living in a tower with 3 other teenagers.  
_

_"Well, what do you think?" He asked her as they both stepped out of the car and walked until they were standing in front of the house. _

_"Well, the peace and quiet will be nice." She admitted as she turned to look at her husband. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. _

_"I knew you would love it." He said before giving her a quick, but passionate kiss. She smiled briefly before pulling away from him. She started to walk towards the front door but he hurried to catch up to her and picked her up before she could get to the door. "We have to do this the right way." He explained as he carried her through the door._

**End Flashback**

"This house is so wonderful! And the furniture is absolutely beautiful." Kory said as she twirled around the room. Richard watched her with a smile on his face. She always had this kind of effect on him. Her joy was contagious.

He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm glad you like it." He said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do like it. But this house is so large! We will need lots of babies to fill up the space." She said.  
He laughed and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and when they ran out of air they pulled away from each other and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How many kids are you talking about?" He asked jokingly.

"Five." She answered seriously.

"Five? This is a 3 bedroom house!" He said.

"We could always buy bunk beds." She suggested. He chuckled lightly. He was thinking 2, 3 kids top. But he was pretty sure after 2 or 3 kids Kory would realize that she didn't want to have to take care of 5 kids. Raven hadn't wanted any kids at all, but after a lot of begging he finally got her to give in.

** Flashback**

_"Please? Please honey?" He asked while following her around the house. She continued to ignore him and went to the kitchen to make some tea. He followed her there too. "I mean, we've been married for awhile now and I think it is time for us to have kids." He explained as he watched her pour the tea from the steaming tea kettle into a glass that she had grabbed from the cupboard above them.  
_

_"I told you before we even got married that I didn't want to have kids. I hate kids." She said as she took a seat at the table in the kitchen.  
_

_He sighed before pulling out a chair which squeaked on the wood floor and sitting down on it. "You don't hate kids. Remember Melvin, Timmy, and Teeter?" He asked her as he stared at her from across the table. _

_She placed her tea on the table and glared at him. "You do realize the baby would be part demon, don't you? Do you really think you could handle a baby when every time it cries something blows up? The baby would hate me. They would blame me for having to hold in their emotions! Don't you get that!" She shouted at him. _

_He winced as the tea kettle exploded and he saw tears form in his wife's eyes. He got up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry baby." He comforted while holding her as she cried silently onto his shirt. "But the baby wouldn't hate you. No one can hate you if they get to know you." He reassured her as he wiped her tears away gingerly. _

_She glanced into his blue eyes. Blue eyes that were full of love and concern for her. She kissed him passionately and he responded quickly. When she pulled away from him, she said, "Well, if you can handle a baby, so can I." He smiled and kissed her again before picking her up and hurrying to their bedroom._

**End Flashback**  
"Richard? Are you okay? You look 'out of it.'" Kory said while looking up at her husband.

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled down at her. "I'm fine honey." He then grabbed her hand and started to sprint up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Where are we going? "She asked.

"Well, if we're going to have five kids, we better get started." He said. She giggled as he continued to pull her towards the bedroom.

**To Be Continued**

Well, I think the fluff for both couples is pretty even. Tell me what you think! Don't forget to Review!


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3. It takes place about 10 months after chapter 2. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

"Good morning Mr. Grayson." His secretary greeted him upon his arrival at the office. He smiled and waved at her before entering the door with a gold plaque that read 'Richard Grayson, Vice President.' When he had first started working at Wayne Enterprises he had been worried that all his co-workers would think that he had been handed the job because he was Bruce Wayne's adopted son. They didn't know that Bruce would never do him any favors and he had the vice president position because he worked hard to get it. He opened the door to his office and closed it quietly behind him. He put his briefcase down on his desk and smiled slightly as he glanced at a picture that was also sitting on the desk. The picture was of him, Kory, Bruce and Alfred at the manor. Kory was visibly pregnant and was smiling at the camera as he stood behind her with his hands resting on her enlarged stomach. Alfred was smiling but Bruce was standing with no emotion on his face off to the side. Bruce didn't really like Kory, but that didn't matter to Richard. He loved her so Bruce would have to get over it. Bruce had liked Raven though. Probably because they were a lot more alike.

His eyes moved to the left slightly and he frowned as his eyes stopped on another picture. This one was of a boy with black hair, purple eyes, and slightly gray skin, his son, Robert blowing out the candles on his cake at his 2nd birthday party. His last birthday party.

His secretary's voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Grayson, your wife is on line 1." She informed him. He pressed the necessary buttons on the phone before picking it up. "Hello?" He said.

"Richard, I think I am about to have the baby." Kory said anxiously through the phone.

"Right now?" She wasn't due for another two weeks. "Okay. I'll be right there." He said before hanging up his phone and running out of the office. When he finally got into his car and started the drive back to their house, he realized he had hit rush hour traffic. "Shit!" He cursed while honking his horn as if it would make the cars move faster. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon in the car he parked it in a nearby parking lot. He changed into his Nightwing costume in the car and soon he was soaring above the traffic with his grappling hook.

When he got near his neighborhood he looked around cautiously to make sure that no one would see him since he couldn't compromise his secret identity. He landed on the window ledge of his house and was thankful that Kory always left all the windows open since it made it that much easier for him to get into the house without drawing attention to himself. He entered their bedroom through the window and quickly changed back into civilian clothes before rushing down the stairs to find his wife. He found her standing in the living room looking out the window from where she could see the street. "Kory." He said to get her attention.

She jumped in surprise before turning around to face him. "Richard! You scared me. I was waiting for you. I think we really need to get to a hospital. My water broke." She explained.

"Where are your keys?" He asked as he began to search for them himself. She pointed to a small end table by the door. He quickly grabbed her keys and opened the door. "Come on. We're taking your car." He explained.

On the way to the hospital he realized how much slower her soccer mom van was than his expensive Lamborghini. It usually wouldn't have mattered since Kory didn't drive much. She wasn't exactly a great driver and she usually only drove if she had to. Like to get groceries or take herself to the doctor's office if Richard was at work. She hadn't had a job since she became visibly pregnant, but Richard made more than enough money to support their family. She used to teach kinder garden at a local elementary school and she thought she might try to get her job back when their children were all in school since there would then be no reason to stay home.

Kory held her breath nervously as her husband went almost twice the speed limit down the road and continued to swerve dangerously to pass other cars that were going too slow. She thought of how ironic it would be to die in a car accident after years of being a superhero fighting psychotic villains daily. "Honey, can you be more careful?" She asked as he narrowly avoided hitting the car in front of them as he slammed on the brakes at the red light.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry baby. I'm a great driver. If we had my car we would probably already be at the hospital by now." He told her just as the light turned green and he slammed on the accelerator again.

**Flashback**

_"Susan, I'm heading out. Make sure to close up the office before you leave." Richard Grayson said as he walked out of the office for the day. It took a little over an hour and a half to get to the office from his house in the country so he decided since he was already in Gotham he might as well start his patrol._

_Since he lived so far from the office he had to get up early to make it to work on time and he didn't get home till late at night. But Raven appreciated the solitude that came from living in the country and she needed quiet to be able to focus on the novel she was writing. Often even when he was home Raven was busy working on the book. He didn't have to work weekends and Raven always kept her weekends clear so they could spend time together._

_After putting on his Nightwing suit he quickly began to look for crimes, which there were never a shortage of in Gotham. After stopping a carjacker and a man trying to rob a convenient store, Nightwing had decided to perch upon a nearby building so he could see any crimes being committed in the area. He was about to call Raven to tell her he would be home soon when he realized he must have left his cell phone in the car. He sighed. If Raven was having her pregnancy cravings and had been trying to call him to bring some food home, he was dead._

_Just as he was about to move to a taller building to see more he noticed the Bat Signal flashing in the air. He frowned. He knew Bruce was on a business trip in Metropolis so Alfred must be trying to contact him. He shot his grappling hook towards Wayne Manor and was quickly swinging through the city towards his destination. Upon his arrival at the Batcave Alfred informed him that his wife had gone into labor._

_"What! When did this happen! Why did no one tell me!" He yelled as he ran towards the Batmobile. He didn't think Bruce would mind since this was an emergency._

_"Raven said that she called you repeatedly but you didn't answer the phone." Alfred explained. Richard didn't bother to respond even though he heard the angry tone in Alfred's voice. Everyone forgot things from time to time. He just happened to forget his phone on the most important day of his life. He sighed as he started the car and headed towards home._

_Raven and he had decided that she would have the baby at home with a midwife who had been visiting Raven regularly to make sure she was prepared to have the baby. They had decided against the hospital since they didn't know how her powers would affect the delivery. They didn't want to risk blowing up all the equipment in the hospital in case something happened with Raven's emotions. He pressed down on the accelerator, thankful that there were barely ever any other drivers on the country roads._

_After what seemed like forever he finally saw the lights from his house glowing in the distance. With the Batmobile he got here twice as fast as he would have, he just hoped it wasn't too late. He pulled into the driveway next to the midwife's car and didn't even bother to turn off the engine or grab the keys before running into his house. The first thing he noticed was the sound of a baby crying. He quickly ran to the bedroom where he saw Raven holding the baby. Almost everything in the room was destroyed but none of that mattered right now._

_"I'm so sorry Raven." He apologized as he sat beside her on the bed. "I can't believe I missed it. I wanted to be here for you but-"She interrupted him before he could continue. "You're lucky you weren't here. Giving birth was even more painful than I thought." She said._

_"I noticed." He said as he looked at all the destroyed items in the rom._

_She glared at him before continuing. "Anyway, I was pretty mad at you for getting me pregnant in the first place. If you had been here, I probably would have killed you." She explained as she smirked at him. He smiled at her and looked at the baby boy in her arms. She looked down at their son. "But it was all worth it." She said softly as she smiled at her child._

_He kissed her softly. "So, what's his name?" He asked._

_"Robert Bruce Grayson."_

**End Flashback**

"Okay Mrs. Grayson, push." Dr. Morgan said.

She had been in labor for almost 4 hours now and Richard assumed it must have been extremely painful to have a baby. He came to this assumption as he looked at the extreme pain that was incredibly visible on Kory's face and by the extreme pain of his probably broken fingers. "Kory, you're crushing my hand." He choked out as he tried to pry his fingers out of her death grip.

She glared at him. "Well, I am sorry you big baby. Maybe you should give birth to our next child so you can realize what true pain is!" She shouted at him. He winced. He hated the pregnancy mood swings.

"One more push Kory. I can see the baby's head. You're almost done." Dr. Morgan said. He offered her his hand again which she immediately latched onto and squeezed as she pushed. There was silence for a few moments and then the sound of a baby's cry filled the room. "Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl." The doctor announced. He then placed the baby on Kory's stomach and handed Richard some scissors to cut the umbilical cord. After he had done so the doctor placed the baby in Kory's arms.

"She is so beautiful." Kory commented as she cuddled the baby.

Richard smiled. Even though this was his second child, he had missed his son's birth so all of this had been new to him. "Well, you're gorgeous and I'm not bad myself so of course our child would have to be beautiful." He teased. This earned him a giggle. He brushed her sweaty bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He said when he pulled away.

"I love you too." She said.

Dr. Morgan smiled at the happy couple. "What are you naming her?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"Mari Grayson." Richard said. Kory then handed him the baby and he held his daughter for the first time.

To Be Continued

Couldn't really find a good place to end that one. Please review. I will update as soon as I get 15 reviews. If I don't get 15, I'll probably update next weekend. So those of you who read and don't review (you know who you are) make sure you review this time so the next chapter will be posted faster! Also check out my story Broken Families, it needs reviews. Till next time: )


	4. Chapter 4

I said I wasn't going to update till next weekend, but I changed my mind. Chapter 4 takes place a year after chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own anything.

"Okay Mari, now blow out the candles and make a wish." Richard Grayson said to his daughter as he held the video camera in front of the cake so he could get a good shot. It was his daughter's first birthday and Kory insisted on throwing a huge party, despite the fact that there was no way that Mari was going to be able to remember any of this. They had made a lot of friends in the neighborhood since joining the neighborhood watch. (Kory had forced him to join.) and since the majority of the neighbors had kids they were able to find plenty of guests for Mari's party.

While the guests sang happy birthday, Kory held their daughter and helped her blow out the one candle on the cake. Everyone applauded and Richard put down the video camera so he could hand out cake to all the guests. He grabbed the last 2 pieces of cake and went to find his friend, Roy Harper. Roy had been looking for a place to live since his daughter, Lian, had been born. Cheshire, a villain, was her biological mother but after having Lian had left Roy and made him responsible for raising their daughter by himself. Richard had told him what a great neighborhood this one was and Roy had immediately moved in to a house down the street from his own. Roy was dating again, and his girlfriend, Kate, loved Lian as if she was her own daughter. Kate and Kory had become good friends so everything had worked out.

"Roy!" Richard shouted as he spotted his red headed friend. Roy turned around from where he had been talking to Kate, and smiled at his friend. Richard handed Roy and Kate the last two pieces of the cake. They thanked him and they talked about nothing for awhile. Eventually, Kate went to change Lian's daughter. Roy watched her go and then turned back to Richard. "Sometimes, I wonder who she loves more. Me or Lian. Makes me kind of jealous." Roy joked. Richard smirked. "Probably Lian." Suddenly his expression became serious. "I'm thinking of taking Mari to meet her brother." Richard said.

Roy frowned. "Have you been to the cemetery since the funeral?" Roy asked.

Richard shook his head. "It makes me feel like a bad father. Like I abandoned him or something. I don't even know if his gravestone is in good condition or anything." Richard admitted while looking down at the floor. Roy placed a hand on his shoulder. "That doesn't make you a bad father."

They didn't really have much to say after that and before Richard knew it the party was over and he was filming Kory as she started to clean up the balloons and streamers. She smiled at him. "That was so much fun! I can not wait until next year! Oh, I can not wait that long. Maybe Kate will let me help her plan Lian's birthday!" She exclaimed happily.

"Kory?" She stopped sweeping confetti and streamers off the floor and turned towards him to show he had her full attention. He turned off the camera and set it down on the kitchen table. "I want to take Mari to see Robert." She looked at him and stayed silent for a moment. She didn't really know what to say. She knew Richard hadn't been to the cemetery where his son was buried since the funeral.

"Okay." She said as she smiled at him.

"You want to come?" He asked. She nodded. He figured she hadn't asked to come since she didn't want to impose. But he really wanted her to be there. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get through it without her support.

**Flashback**

_"Daddy!" Robert shouted as he ran into his father's arms. Richard picked Robert up and carried him to his room.  
_

_"What are you still doing up? It is really past you bed time." Richard explained to his two year old as he glanced at the clock on the dresser. _

_"I was waiting for you!" Robert said as he bounced around excitedly. "We are going to the circus tomorrow! Remember?" Robert asked.  
_

_Richard ruffled Robert's hair affectionately. "Of course I remember kiddo. But if you don't go to sleep soon you'll be too tired tomorrow to go." Richard said as he finished tucking Robert in and stood up from the bed._

_ "Is mommy coming?" Robert asked as he rubbed his tiny fists against his eyes tiredly. _

_"Mommy is busy working on her book." Richard explained. Robert sighed sadly and rolled towards the wall. The clock exploded. "Good night." Richard said as he turned out the light and closed the door behind him._

_ Raven was finally almost done with her book after working on it for over 3 years. Apparently, she was having trouble with the ending and it was making her become cranky. Well, crankier than usual. When he had told her about taking Robert to the circus she had said that she was too busy to go. He couldn't wait until she finished this book so he could have his wife back. She had become different lately. She often snapped at Robert for playing too loudly when she was trying to write. He knew that she loved Robert. No one could not love their own son. It was hard for her to express her emotion. And she had had less time for meditation lately since she was always working on her book. He looked into the living room and saw the blue light that was coming off of the computer screen and casting its' glow on Raven's face as she sat there typing.  
_

_"Raven." He said. _

_"What?" She said crossly without even turning around to look at him. _

_"Are you sure you don't want to come to the circus with us? It could be a family day or something." He suggested. It was important to him to be able to share his past with his wife and child. _

_"I can't. I really need to focus on the book. The ending just isn't coming to me." Raven said as she continued to stare blankly at the screen.  
_

_This kind of reminded him of times when they were younger and he had been obsessed with Slade. Starfire would come to his room and ask him to take a break. He would say he was too busy and slam the door in her face. He didn't realize what it felt like to be on the receiving end of the rejection. He turned and left the room without saying anything else._

**End Flashback**

Richard undid the straps on Mari's baby seat and picked her up. He used his free hand to grab his wife's hand and intertwined their fingers before walking towards the cemetery gates. He sighed. He hated cemeteries. Kory was carrying two bouquets of flowers. One for Robert and one for his parents. He had had Robert buried here specifically for the reason that he could be close to his grandparents.

He went to his parents' grave first. He thought this would be easier than Robert's. Not because he didn't love his parents, but because it had happened so long ago he had accepted it. Kory placed the bouquet near the gravestone as he let go of her hand and brushed some dust off the gravestone. They stood for awhile in silence except for Mari's baby coos. "I love you guys." Richard whispered before turning around and heading towards where he knew his son was buried. Kory followed him wordlessly.

When he got to Robert's grave he felt tears in his eyes and was glad that he had thought this would happen so he had sunglasses on. He hesitated for a moment before setting Mari down on the grass near the gravestone. "Mari, this is your brother, Robert. Robert….." His voice cracked and he cleared it. "This is your little sister Mari." Richard introduced.

Mari reached out a small orange tinted hand and placed it on the gravestone. He looked at his daughter. She didn't really look like him. If it wasn't for her black hair she could have been Kory's younger, identical twin. Robert had looked like him. Except for large purple eyes and gray tinted skin. He felt Kory wrap her arms around him. He looked at her and placed his arm around her shoulders. He took the bouquet from her hand and placed it on Robert's grave.

After they had been standing there for ten minutes it started to drizzle. Kory immediately scooped up Mari, fearful that she would catch a cold. Kory was a very over protective mother. "Richard, I'm going to put Mari in the car." Kory said. He nodded and after giving her the keys she left.

"Hey buddy. I'm…sorry that I haven't been here in a while. It's….not that I forgot about you or anything. It's just been hard. Sometimes I can't believe you're really gone. And I hope you don't think that I'm trying to replace you or your mother with Kory or Mari. I know how jealous kids get when their parents have another baby. I love you and Mari the same." He said. Suddenly there was thunder heard overhead and the rain started coming down harder. He sighed. "I'm gonna go. I promise I won't wait until a few years from now to visit you again. I love you Robert." He then got up and walked towards his car.

** Flashback**

"We are here today to honor the life of Robert Bruce Grayson. He may not have lived a long life, but he managed to touch lots of people's life in his short time on Earth" The minister began at the beginning of the funeral. Richard tried to tune him out. He hated funerals. He felt like he had been to way too many for someone in his early twenties.

He looked around. The funeral was small. Robert didn't have many friends, living in the country and all and being too young to go to school. Bruce was there, he was basically Robert's grandfather. Beastboy and Cyborg were there. They had brought Bee with them. Her and Cyborg had been dating for awhile now. Bee was pregnant and they were getting married. He couldn't help but to resent them.  
Speedy was there. He was Richard's best friend. He looked at Richard sympathetically. He looked away. He hated pity. There were some other people he didn't know. Must have been Raven's friends or something. He felt Alfred place a hand on his shoulder and it comforted him. He felt he was probably closer to Alfred than he was to Bruce.

As he watched the minister continue to babble endlessly about someone he didn't even know, he began to get annoyed. None of these people could possibly know how he felt. No one had known Robert like he had. His eyes wandered to the large portrait of Robert that sat next to the coffin. It was a family portrait of Robert, Raven and him taken by a professional photographer. It had been hanging over the mantle in their home and was taken only 2 months before Robert died. His eyes teared up as he looked at Robert's smiling face.

He quickly looked down at the ground, only to find himself looking at the hole in the ground where his son would spend the rest of eternity. He looked back up at the minister and tried to pay attention to what he was saying. "Does anyone want to say something?" The minister asked while looking directly at him. He avoided his gaze and looked at the coffin that was about to be lowered into the ground once it was closed. He didn't want to say anything. He knew he wouldn't be able to get through it without breaking down in front of everyone.

Everyone walked by the casket to see Robert one last time. Richard went last with Bruce and Alfred by his side. He looked at his son. He didn't look dead. There were no bruises or gun shot wounds. He wondered exactly how Raven had killed him. "Bye buddy." He said sadly before shutting the casket. He immediately felt the tears running down his cheeks and wiped them away furiously.

As the small casket was lowered into the ground he couldn't help but wish Raven was here. He wished he could hold her right now. He immediately chastised himself for wishing she was here. This was her fault. She did this. He hated her. But even as he thought these things he knew it wasn't true. She lost control of her emotions. She couldn't control her powers. He couldn't stop loving her just because he wanted to. Because he felt that if he didn't hate her he was betraying his son. He loved his son. But he loved Raven too. No matter what she had done. That didn't mean he would ever forgive though. This was unforgivable

The casket was completely lowered now and the undertakers began to throw dirt on top of the coffin. He watched without emotion. He felt empty. He didn't know how life could possibly go on now.

**To Be Continued**

Next chapter, we visit Raven in the mental institution. Reviews make me write faster! My goal is 18 reviews, so get to reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 takes place about 2 years after the 4th chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Surprised?

"Daddy! I know what I want for Christmas!" Mari yelled from her bedroom upstairs. Richard stretched his arms over his head before standing from his position on the couch after seeing the football game was about to go to a commercial. He walked up the stairs and into his three year old daughter's room. It looked a lot like Kory's room in the tower. Everything was purple and pink.

"What do you want sweetie?" He asked as he sat down on the plush pink carpet next to her. She pointed to the TV which was showing a commercial for a toy. What looked to be a very expensive toy. It was one of those miniature electric cars for kids. ( I used to have one of those. The battery was always dying. But I could drive it up the street to the park so I didn't have to walk. The root of my laziness. Lol)

After the commercial ended he stood back up. "Well, tell your mom later and she'll put it on your list and then she'll send it to Santa for you." He told her. She nodded enthusiastically and went back to watching cartoons. He didn't know why she always wanted such expensive stuff. Not that he didn't have the money to pay for it, he just didn't want to spoil his kids. Which was pretty hard considering he was the adopted son of a billionaire and Kory was a princess.

He wondered exactly how much of his money she was spending right now. She had gone to buy Christmas presents for their family and friends and had been gone for a few hours now. The girl loved to shop. He was about to go back to the living room to watch the football game when he heard crying coming from his son's room. He sighed. 'Looks like Ryan is done napping.' He hurried to the room and reached into the crib and grabbed his one year old son. "What's wrong? Are you hungry? Need to be changed?" Richard asked as he patted Ryan's back in case he had gas. "I can't wait till you can talk so you can just tell me what you want." He said as he headed back down the stairs to the kitchen.

He put Ryan into his baby chair and then carried the chair into the living room. He went back to the refrigerator to grab a bottle and some baby food. He placed the food onto the baby chair tray and fed Ryan while watching the football game. "Daddy, when is mommy coming home?" Mari asked as she came into the living room and stood in front of the TV.

"I don't know princess. She went shopping, so it could be awhile." He explained as he looked around her at the TV.

"But I want to go get the Christmas tree! It takes mom forever to finish shopping!" Mari whined. He couldn't exactly deny that. Kory probably wouldn't be home anytime soon.

"How about we go get the tree after the game? Your mom can help us decorate." Richard suggested. Mari nodded happily and went to her room to change.

An hour and a half later the game was over and they had arrived at the tree lot. He helped Mari out of the car, making sure she had her footing on the slippery snow before letting her go and grabbing Ryan out of his baby seat. He pulled the snow cap further down over Ryan's red hair so it covered his ears. Kory would kill him if Ryan caught a cold. He grabbed Mari's hand to make sure he wouldn't lose her in all the trees and walked into the lot.

"How about this one Mari?" Richard asked while pointing towards one of the hundreds of evergreen trees in the lot.

"It's too small." Mari said as she pulled him further.

"What about this one?" He asked, stopping in front of a taller tree.

"That one doesn't have enough branches." Mari said as she pulled his hand to get him to move again. He rolled his eyes. All the trees looked the same to him.

After another half an hour, Richard was getting worried about Mari and Ryan being out in the cold snow this long. "Mari, we have to go soon. Pick a tree." Richard said while he shifted Ryan to a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

Mari looked at the trees surrounding them and then ran up to one. "This one daddy! This one is perfect!"

Richard looked up at the tree. It was a little bigger than he thought the tree would be, but he really just wanted to get out of here. "What do you think Ryan?" He asked as he held Ryan so he could see the tree. Ryan smiled and laughed. "Okay, this tree it is." Richard said. He found the owner of the lot and paid for the tree. The owner helped him carry the tree to the car and tie it down so it wouldn't fall off on their way home. He placed Ryan back into his baby seat and moved aside so Mari could get into the car. After getting into the driver's seat he started the car and turned on the radio.

Christmas carols blasted out of the speakers and Mari started singing along. After driving for a few miles the car eventually stopped outside of the cemetery. Richard turned around toward his daughter. "I'm going to go visit your brother and your grandparents. Want to come?" Richard asked.

Mari shook her head and her black pigtails swung back and forth wildly. "Not when it's dark Daddy. There are zombies." She said with wide green eyes filled with fear.

"There are no such things as zombies. You've been spending too much time with Gar. But you don't have to come. I'll leave the radio on. Watch Ryan for me, okay?" He asked. She nodded and continued to sing-along to the carols that were playing on the radio.

Even he had to admit cemeteries were creepy at night as he walked through one by himself. Every sound made him jump a little but he continued to his parent's grave. After paying his respects to them he went to Robert's grave. He sat down on the snow in front of the tombstone. He had kept his promise and was visiting the cemetery regularly.

"Hey buddy. Merry Christmas." He couldn't think of something to say for a few minutes but then decided to confide to his son something that he hadn't told anyone else yet. "I'm thinking of going to visit your mom. I haven't seen her since the trial you know. I guess at first it was because I was so angry, but now I think I'm ready to forgive her. I'm in a good place in my life now and I just want to move on from this and let go of my anger. That doesn't mean that I'm going to stop visiting you though. Well, I better go. I left Mari and Ryan in the car." Richard said as he got up and wiped snow off the back of his pants. "See you buddy." He then put his hands in his pockets and walked to the car.

By the time they had reached their home both Mari and Ryan were asleep. Kory's car was parked in the driveway but all the lights were out so she must have been asleep. He carried Mari up to her room first. He removed her boots, socks, and jacket before pulling the covers over her and tucking her in. He then went back to the car and undid the straps of Ryan's car seat. Apparently the noise woke him up since his blues eyes opened slowly. He yawned and then looked at his father. Richard smiled. "Sorry. Wasn't trying to wake you up."

After changing Ryan into his pajamas and putting him in his crib he went down the hallway to his room. Kory was sitting on their bed and wrapping presents. When she heard him come in she smiled at him. "Richard! Where were you guys? I was starting to worry." She said as she put down the last present and then got up to put away the tape and wrapping paper.

"We went to pick up a tree. Then we went to the cemetery. I'm going to go take a shower." He said before heading to their master bathroom. After his shower he grabbed a pair of boxers and pajama pants and then slid into bed. Kory moved towards him and he draped his arm over her stomach. Her eyes closed as she prepared to go to sleep. "I'm going to go visit Raven tomorrow." He said. Her eyes shot open. "I can't just avoid this forever." He added.

"I am glad you are finally ready to see her. Holding on to all this is not healthy." Kory said before settling in to go back to sleep.

"Goodnight. Love you." He said softly as he watched her sleep for awhile before turning his gaze toward the ceiling.

**Flashback**

_"All rise for the honorable Judge Williams." The bailiff said as the judge walked into the small courtroom. Richard stiffly rose to his feet as the Judge took his seat. He was so tired. This whole ordeal had just been draining him of all his energy. The trial had been going on for 3 weeks now and he was here every day._

_ He was staying at a nearby hotel since he couldn't make himself go back to the house. He hadn't even gone back to get his clothes, opting to buy new ones instead. Plus, he knew that there would be cameras and news crews steaking out in front of the house just waiting for him to go back. He had dealt with the media a lot as a superhero, but this was different. He didn't know how they could be so heartless. When he had first heard about what had happened to his son and had rushed home the media had somehow already heard about this tragedy and were waiting for him in the front yard. Cameras had been shoved into his face as they asked him thoughtless questions. Like 'Do you blame yourself for what happened for not being here?' or 'Do you still love your wife?' Or 'Will you testify against your wife at court to avenge your son's death?'  
_

_He had ignored them and pushed through into the doors of his house where he had yelled at Raven until he got the story out of her. This, along with all the evidence the prosecution had against Raven had enabled him to get the whole story of what had happened that night._

_He sat through most of the trial detached. This made the public quickly turn on him. They assumed since he wasn't crying and testifying against his wife that he had never even cared about his own child. But they didn't know anything. He was just too empty to cry. He was way past tears. This was the 2nd family he had lost. He was beginning to think he just wasn't supposed to be happy. _

_"We would like to call Raven Grayson to the stand." The defense said. Richard had paid for the finest lawyers that money could buy. He didn't want Raven to go to jail, he wanted her to get help. He knew she hadn't meant for this to happen. Raven kept her eyes downcast as she walked to the stand. _

_"Mrs. Grayson, why don't you tell the jury what really happened that afternoon." The attractive lawyer said as she paced the courtroom, her high heels making a loud 'click' every time she took a step. _

_"Well, I was working on my book. And, I was having writer's block, which made me mad. I...I hadn't been meditating lately since I was so focused on finishing the book. So, my emotions were running high. I'd been working on that book for so long, and I just wanted to finish it. Robert…" She paused here and cleared her throat before continuing. "Robert came into the room, and was trying to tell me about when him and Richard went to the circus. I snapped at him, since he was distracting me. He left me alone and went to watch TV in the living room. I went back to my book, but then I heard the TV blaring from the living room. It was way too loud. Then…." She stopped here again and looked at Richard from where he was sitting in the front row. He looked back at her expressionlessly.  
_

_"Then what Mrs. Grayson?" The lawyer asked as she stopped her pacing in front of the jury box. _

_"Then I just got so angry. I couldn't control it. I could feel my emotions getting out of control. I tried to control them, but since I hadn't meditated in so long I couldn't gain back control. The rest is kind of blurry. I remember lots of things exploding around the room as I lost control of my powers. I felt like I was watching from the outside when it happened. I walked into the living room, saw Robert sitting there. Then all I remember is crashes and a scream. When it was all over I realized what had happened." Raven said._

_ By now she was crying and everyone in the courtroom was silent as they listened to her version of the events. She took a deep breath before she was able to continue. "I checked for a pulse and there wasn't one. I tried to do what I could with my powers, but I can't bring people back from the dead. After I realized what I had done I turned myself in to the police and then I called my husband to tell him what happened." Raven finished. _

_The rest of the trial went by quickly. Richard had already testified on one of the first days of the trial to defend Raven so there were no more big dramatic moments. The defense and the prosecution gave their closing arguments. The defense's closing argument was much better. Probably because the prosecution was a lot less experienced and had been paid for by the state. As Richard watched the jury walk out of the jury box and to the deliberation room he remembered a quote he had heard somewhere. 'A jury is just 12 people who decide who has the better lawyer' _

_The jury came back only an hour later. "Have you reached your verdict?" Judge Williams asked the jury.  
_

_"We have your honor. We the jury, find the defendant, Raven Grayson, not guilty by reason of insanity." The juror said._

_Raven and Richard simultaneously sighed in relief. He may have been mad at her but she didn't belong in prison with the filth they had spent years putting away. She would probably end up spending quite a few years in the mental institution, but that had to be better than prison._

** End Flashback**

The sound of the shower running in the bathroom woke him up. He glanced at the clock that was on the wall. 9:07, normally he would have been at work by now, but he had the next two weeks off because of Christmas and New Years. He wondered what time visitation began at the institution.

Even though he hadn't been there, since he was paying for Raven's treatment he got sent an update on how she was doing monthly. The guilt she felt about what had happened to Robert made her withdraw into herself. The doctors said she rarely spoke and just muttered about how sorry she was on occasion. She did have some good days when she was herself. He could only hope today was one of those days.

He threw the covers off himself and got out of bed. He opened the door to the bathroom and steam immediately rushed into his face as he stepped inside. He left the door open so the steam could get out and grabbed his toothbrush. As he brushed his teeth he looked at the shower and could see the silhouette of his wife washing her hair. It was amazing how much shampoo she could go through in a month to maintain her hair. But he didn't mind paying for the shampoo; her hair was one of his favorite things about her. She also had a great body. Probably because she had 9 stomachs so it was practically impossible for her to get fat. He spit out the toothpaste in his mouth and walked out of the bathroom.

After getting dressed he took out his laptop and googled the mental institution to find out the visitation times. Visiting hours didn't start till 12, but it was almost a two hour drive from his house so he would leave soon. His stomach rumbled so he decided to make breakfast. Usually Kory made breakfast, which was actually edible. When she had been pregnant with Mari and stopped working she was incredibly bored just sitting around the house so she had taken a bunch of classes, including cooking. But since Mari was out of preschool for Christmas break Kory was getting up later and by the time she was ready everyone had already eaten.

When he got to the kitchen he saw Mari sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal in her pajamas. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat across from her at the table. They talked about Mari's karate class. He was glad that she liked taking karate since he probably would have made her take it either way. After finishing his cereal he put the bowl in the dishwasher and grabbed his keys.

Because of traffic it took him 3 hours to get to the mental institution. He walked inside and shivered involuntarily. Places like this always make you kind of depressed. This reminded him of when he had been younger and his biological parents had taken him to visit his grandmother in a retirement home. It just gave you a bad feeling and it made you uncomfortable. (Retirement homes are super depressing. That is why I plan to die when I'm 70 before anyone has a chance to put me in a retirement home)

He walked up to the front desk where a friendly looking old woman was talking on the phone. He waited for her to hang up before saying anything. "Hi, I'm here to visit Raven Gra- um…Roth." He told her. She nodded and typed the name into the computer.  
He hadn't been planning to remarry when Raven had first been admitted to the mental hospital, but had gotten the divorce anyway since he knew she wasn't getting out anytime soon. He wondered why after all these years he still thought of her as Raven Grayson.

"She is in room 101. It is down this hall, take a left at the double doors, first door on your right." She explained as she pointed to the hallway he would need to go down.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. She returned the smile and then got back to work. He followed her directions and stopped when he was in front of room 101. He paused outside the door wondering if he really wanted to do this. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room looked like he had assumed it would. Everything was white and soft, probably so all suicide attempts would fail. Raven was leaning against a wall. He hadn't noticed her at first since she was wearing a white cloak and could almost camouflage against the wall.

"Richard? Is that you?" She asked. Her voice was gravelly, as if she hadn't used it in a while.

"Yeah, it's me." He said as he leaned against the wall opposite her.

"Why are you here? You never came before." Raven said.

He didn't really know how to answer her question. "I'm sorry I never came before. You must be lonely here." He commented.

"Victor and Garfield visit me sometimes." She told him.

There was an awkward silence between them while they both scrambled to find something to say. "So, how have you been?" Richard asked the first thing that came to mind.

She shrugged. "There's not much to do around here. But I'm safer here. I can't hurt anyone here." She said. "So what have you been doing over the years?" She asked.

"Well, I kept working at Wayne Enterprises. I'm Vice President now. Star came back to Earth. We got married and have two kids." Richard said. He looked at her to see her reaction.

She glared at him. "Well, looks like you got exactly what you wanted. Reunited with your childhood sweetheart. You lied. You said she was like your sister." Raven said.

When him and Raven had first started dating she had asked him about his feelings for Star. She was always a little insecure and always thought that he would break up with her and run to Star. He had lied and said he saw her like a little sister. But it was just a stupid crush that he assumed he would get over. The crush didn't go away, but he would have never left Raven for Star. But with Raven out of the picture when he had been reunited with Star his feelings just grew deeper.

He returned her glare. "I can't believe you're mad at me. Was I just supposed to be alone for the rest of my life so your feelings didn't get hurt or something!" He yelled.

Her eyes flashed red for a second but she shut them and when she opened them again they were violet.

He sighed. "Look Raven, I didn't come here to fight with you. I came for closure." He explained. She didn't say anything so he continued. "I want you to know that I'm not mad at you and I forgive you for what happened to Robert." Raven flinched as he said his name. "I know you weren't yourself." Richard said.

They made small talk for the next hour. Talking about memories from when they were Titans and such. Richard avoided bringing up Robert or Kory. He did talk a little about Mari and Ryan. When he left he felt better than he had in ages. He was glad this was off his chest.

**A week later, Christmas Day**

"Look! Santa got me the doll I wanted!" Mari exclaimed as she held up the doll she had just unwrapped. Mari had woken everyone up at 6:00 in the morning and the family had spent the last half an hour unwrapping presents. Richard smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm. Mari reached for the last present under the tree. "Who is this one for?" Mari asked as she showed the present in question to her mom.

Kory unwrapped one of her arms from around Ryan and took the present from Mari. "It says it is for your dad." Kory told Mari.

Mari frowned, disappointed that she had already opened all her presents. "Here daddy." She said as she walked to where Richard was sitting on the couch. He picked her up and placed her on his lap before he unwrapped his present.

He raised an eyebrow at what was inside, baby clothes. "Aren't these too small for Ryan, honey?" Richard asked as he looked at his wife.

She nodded. "They are, but they are not for Ryan. I'm pregnant!"

'At this rate, we just might end up with five kids.' Richard thought before passing out.

**To Be Continued**

Next chapter will be the last! Please review, or else you will never know what is going to happen. Muahahahahaha! I bet none of you will see the end coming!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this is the last chapter. Takes place 6 months after chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

He couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he sat on top of one of the tallest buildings in Gotham. He should probably be at home with his family helping Kory. It was probably difficult for her to care for a one year old when she was 6 months pregnant. He was excited, but nervous, for the arrival of their 3 child. They were now going to be outnumbered by their own children.

He hoped it was a boy. Since Mari was named after his mother and Ryan was named after Kory's brother, he thought if they had another boy they could name him after his father, and his deceased son. John Robert Grayson. But he didn't really care what sex the baby was as long as it was healthy.

He sighed as he looked at the streets below him. He was glad that there had been less crime in the city lately but it also gave him less to do when he was on patrol. He should probably just go home and get some sleep. Nothing was going to happen. But the fresh air made it easier to clear his head. Besides, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight anyway. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Robert's death. It was always a hard day for Richard to get through.

Before he could dwell too much in his depression he heard a store alarm go off from somewhere below him. He shot his grabbling hook onto a nearby building and descended to the ground. He saw four robbers running towards a dark alley they probably thought they could disappear in. He quickly followed after them. "You know, crime doesn't pay." Nightwing said. Even he had to inwardly roll his eyes at his corny line, but he couldn't resist.

The four robbers immediately attacked him together. He took down the first two without problem with a few well placed punches. After seeing what happened to two of his friends, the 3rd robber stopped his attack and tried to run. "You're not getting away that easy." Nightwing informed him before knocking him unconscious with a swift kick to the head.

He turned back to the 4th guy who dropped to his knees to beg. "Please don't turn me in. I need this money. My son has cancer. He'll die unless I get the money for chemo." The guy pleaded. Nightwing knew this guy was obviously lying, but he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander back to Robert for a second. His momentary distraction was all the robber needed and Nightwing felt a sharp pain in the side of his stomach where the robber had stabbed him. He gasped at the sudden pain and the robber made a run for it. Even with his stab wound Nightwing managed to take the guy down.

After alerting the authorities, Nightwing managed to get home, but by the time he reached his house he was beginning to feel lightheaded from blood loss. He opened the door to his home and was greeted by the sound of loud, continuous barking. He gritted his teeth and glared at the puppy, regretting ever buying the dog.

He bought the Golden Lab for Kory's birthday since he knew she would love it. Silkie had died a few years back and she had been reluctant to replace him, feeling it would be an insult to his memory. But the moment he had given her the puppy she had fallen in love with it and Satin had become a part of the family.

"Satin, it's me. Stop barking." Richard demanded as he shut the door behind him. Satin continued to bark and Richard rubbed his temples to try to ward off his migraine. "You need a trainer. Maybe you could be a good dog that wins dog shows instead of just being annoying." With that said he limped up the stairs to his bedroom.

He opened the door to the master bedroom and saw Kory sitting in a rocking chair. She had one hand over her enlarged stomach and was staring out the window. Apparently, she hadn't noticed him come in. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly before recognizing who it was. She turned to face him. "You are bleeding." She said while pointing at the spot on his uniform where the blood was beginning to seep through the fabric.

She stood from the rocking chair. "Let me see it." She demanded. He hesitantly peeled down the top part of his uniform to show the stab wound in his side. Kory gasped as she saw how serious the wound was. "You need to go to the hospital." She informed him.

"No." He said.

She sighed at his stubbornness. "Fine. I will do your stitches then. Sit." She said while pointing to the chair she had vacated. He obeyed and she went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. "This is going to hurt a lot more than it would at the hospital." She told him.

"I can handle it." He assured her. First, she cleaned the wound with alcohol to make sure it wouldn't get infected. The alcohol burned, but he didn't complain since he knew she would just say he should have gone to the hospital. She then closed the wound, which was extremely painful with no way to numb it and he couldn't help but complain.

"There. Now you do not have to worry about bleeding to death." She said as she sat in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and rocked the rocking chair. "Why are you still awake?" He asked as he noticed how late it was.

"The baby keeps kicking me. I could not sleep." She explained.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. He then rested his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick.

"A little. But when the baby comes everything is worth it." She said. He heard her yawn and smiled. He picked her up and walked towards the bed. "What are you doing? Put me down Richard. I'm too heavy. You will reopen your stitches." She warned. He ignored her and placed her on the bed. He slid into the bed next to her and pulled the covers over both of them.

"Goodnight." He said.

He didn't know how much time had gone by, but Kory was now asleep. He wished he could fall asleep. It would make the day go by faster. But he had too many things on his mind to fall asleep. He glanced at the clock. 12:07. The day was officially here. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he had never even looked at the clock in the first place. He should probably visit the cemetery today. He hadn't been there in almost a month.

He tried to stop thinking so he could fall asleep, but it was impossible. He heard Kory's soft breathing beside him, he could also hear crickets outside through the open window. He heard Satin barking from downstairs. Stupid dog, barking at nothing. When the barking continued, he wondered what was wrong. Suddenly, the barking stopped and he felt a chill run through the house. He shivered involuntary and got out of bed. He put on his slippers and went to check on his kids. He had a weird feeling.

He went to Ryan's room first since it was closer. He left the light off and used the glow from the nightlight to navigate his way to the crib. He stubbed his toe on a toy lying on the floor and cursed under his breath. He got to the crib and peered in at Ryan sleeping soundly. He sighed, wondering why he was so paranoid all of a sudden. He placed a kiss on Ryan's forehead before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He continued down the hallway until he reached Mari's room. The purple walls seemed almost black at night, making the room seem even darker than it was. He couldn't see anything but managed to make his way to his daughter's bed without the use of his eyes. He sat down on the side of the bed and ran a hand through Mari's dark hair before resting his hand on her back. She stirred slightly, but just rolled over and went back to sleep.

He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had. Maybe it was just because of the anniversary of Robert's death, but there had been a few anniversaries of the death before this one, and he had always felt bad today, but this feeling was new to him. He suddenly had the impulse to go back to his room so he stood from Mari's bed and went back into the hall. For some reason he found himself running back to his room, anxious to check on Kory.

He stopped in the doorway and looked at the sleeping woman in the bed. "Kory?" He said as he walked into the room. He sat down on the bed and shook her shoulder. "Kory?" He repeated, this time louder. She looked like she was sleeping, she was probably fine. He was just being paranoid because of what today was.

But a repressed memory suddenly came to mind. _'Everyone walked by the casket to see Robert one last time. Richard went last with Bruce and Alfred by his side. He looked at his son. He didn't look dead. There were no bruises or gun shot wounds. He wondered exactly how Raven had killed him,'_

His eyes widened as his brain made the connection. "No." He whispered. He stood from the bed and walked away from the body slowly. "No." He repeated as the full realization of what was happening came to him. "Not again!" He yelled as he sunk to his knees. His wife and his unborn child were both dead. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks before he realized he was crying. He pushed his grief away and tried to focus. He had to find Raven. She wouldn't get away with this.

His eyes widened when he realized what he hadn't been able to comprehend in his extreme grief. Mari and Ryan weren't safe. He had to save them, otherwise he would have lost everyone that meant anything to him. He sprinted to Ryan's room, praying that he wasn't too late. When he saw that the door was open and the lights were on, he knew he was too late. But he didn't allow himself to dwell on it. He could grieve later. Right now he had to stop Raven before she got Mari.

When he reached Mari's room he was relieved to see she was still breathing. But his relief immediately disappeared when he saw Raven standing next to Mari's bed. "Stop. Get the fuck away from her." He demanded in a calm voice that even scared him.

Raven turned to look at him. "She's pretty." Raven said while gesturing to Mari.

Richard stepped further into the room. "I'm not going to tell you again. Get. Away. From. Her." He reiterated. Raven ignored him and stayed where she was. Richard ran towards her and tackled her to the floor. He knew she could easily throw him off with her powers, but she didn't.

"Do you really want to fight me Richard? Do you really think you can win?" She asked.

"I have something worth fighting for." He replied as he glared at her.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." She said as dark energy formed around her hands.

"Don't lie to me! If you didn't want to hurt me you wouldn't have killed Robert, or Kory, or Ryan! You're insane!" He shouted while he put more pressure into his hold on her wrists.

She glared at him, and he noticed her eyes were their normal violet hue, not red. "Why should I spend the rest of my life in a mental hospital while you just replace me and get yourself a new family?" She questioned angrily.

"Because you are insane! I had a chance at happiness and you ruined it! For the second time!" He yelled.

It was inevitable with all the yelling going on that Mari would wake up. "Daddy?" She mumbled sleepily while rubbing her eyes. He let go of Raven and rushed to Mari.

"Mari, you need to get out of here. Go to Lian's house. Maybe you two can play. And tell Lian's dad I need him to come over here." Richard explained. Mari just stared at him in confusion. "Go!" Richard yelled at her. Mari flinched as he yelled at her, but she was stubborn, she got it from him.

"No! Not until you tell me what is happening!" Mari yelled back. He noticed Raven getting up from the corner of his eye.

"Please Mari. Just go." He insisted. Mari shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You spoiled her." Raven said.

He turned around and glared at her. "Leave her alone. You're mad at me. I get it. Then take it out on me. Not on my family." He said.

"She'll always be a reminder of your betrayal. Of your new life where you replaced me." She said. He saw the dark energy growing in her hands, black tendrils trailed from her fingertips. And he knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. She released the dark energy and Mari's life ended, her green eyes wide opened.

His legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor as he let out an anguished scream. Gone. They were all gone. The 3rd family he had ripped away from him. He looked to the ceiling. "Why do you hate me so much?" He yelled to the heavens before he completely broke down. He couldn't stop the tears and his loud sniffles were the only sounds in the room. After what could have been minutes or hours, he finally managed to stop the tears.

There was silence in the room until Raven decided to say something. "I always kind of wanted a daughter." Raven said from her seat on Mari's bed as she ran her hand through Mari's hair.

He immediately pulled Mari out of Raven's grasp and clutched her body tightly to his chest. "Don't you dare touch her." He murmured as he hugged the cold body. He looked at her with all the hatred he could muster. "Are you happy now? Now I'm as miserable as you are!" He yelled at her. When he saw that she didn't regret what she did at all, he realized Raven was as dead as Robert, Kory, Ryan, or Mari. Raven had died the same day Robert had, and had been replaced with this unfeeling monster.

He felt another pang of loss at the realization that the woman he had fallen in love with was gone and there was no way she was ever coming back. She was truly insane. Her rage had taken over. When the Titans had first formed he had worried about something like this happening. But the more time he spent with Raven the more he thought that it would never happen. She wasn't capable of it. She was just as emotionally stable as the rest of the team and was no more likely to snap than the rest of them. 'Well, I guess I was wrong.' He thought bitterly.

"You know you won't get away with this. They won't put you back in the asylum. They'll put you in jail. You might even get death. You've killed fou-five people." He corrected himself as he remembered the baby that would now never be born.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You would actually recommend the death penalty? I thought you loved me. Or was that another one of your lies?" She asked angrily.

He shook his head sadly and held Mari tighter. "You're not the woman I fell in love with. I don't know what you are and I could really care less what happens to you at this point." He said.

Her eyes glowed red and two more eyes appeared above her normal ones. "Well, there are no fingerprints on the bodies. They wouldn't find the murder weapon or anything. So they could never prove I did anything." She said. An evil smiled appeared on her face which caused Richard to back up in fear. "The only thing that stops this from being a perfect murder is the eye witness. We can't have than now, can we?" She asked.

Before she had finished talking he was already running out of the room. He knew he would have a better chance of getting away if he dropped Mari, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her here. If he could, he would have grabbed Ryan and Kory too. He made it to the staircase and jogged down them. Since it was dark he lost his footing and tumbled down the remaining stairs, causing him to drop Mari. He cringed at the sound her body made as she hit the floor. He stopped tumbling and tried to get to Mari, which is when he realized his foot was broken. He howled in pain when he put weight on it and immediately fell back down.

He could see Raven coming down the stairs. He tried to crawl away, but suddenly stopped. What was the point? Everything that meant the most to him in this world was gone. Besides, if Raven really wanted him dead, he would be dead eventually. Why prolong the inevitable? He stopped trying to escape and just lay on the floor. He closed his eyes as he heard Raven's footsteps approaching.  
"Any last words?" She asked him.

Without even opening his eyes to look at her, he replied. "I hate you." His last words as Raven released her dark powers on him.

Minutes later, Raven was standing in a bathroom looking at her reflection in a mirror. Raven was horrified by what had happened. When Robert had died, she really had no control of her powers. Her emotions were on overload. But this time she wasn't so sure. In the mental institute she really had nothing else to do except meditate. So how could her emotions be to blame for this? She was completely in control of them. Was she insane or was she a cold calculating criminal?

This hadn't been premeditated. She had just felt like she needed to get out of the institution. She had been there for years. She had warped herself into a black bird and found herself back in their old country house outside of Gotham. Besides everything being dusty, the house looked the same as it always had. She had wandered the house until she reached Robert's room. She hadn't been able to make herself go in and warped herself out of the house. Too many bad memories.

She had walked the country roads, thinking the fresh air could help her think. By now it was nighttime and she looked up to see the stars. This was when she remembered Starfire. They were supposed to be friends. But she had come back to Earth, not even bothered with visiting Raven, and then stolen her husband. She felt rage well up in her. Why should Starfire benefit from her misfortunes? This is exactly what she always wanted ever since Raven and Robin had started dating. While Raven sat in her white room and felt horrible, lonely and guilty, Starfire had a great life with Raven's ex-husband and their kids. They probably lived in some mansion in the suburbs and their kids probably took piano lessons and went to private school. The American Dream.

Her rage had driven her to their house that night. She didn't know how she knew where it was, but when she saw it, she immediately knew this was it. She killed the dog, and then she got to their room. And there was Starfire, beautiful as always. Raven was secretly hoping that she had gotten fat and lost her looks as she had aged. But of course not, because Starfire was perfect, always had been, she was a princess, and her optimistic attitude always cheered everyone around her up, and everyone had always liked her more. Including Robin.

Raven didn't feel anything as she muttered her mantra and Kory was killed. If anything, she felt relieved. Only now was Raven feeling anything. And she felt horrible. Maybe not about Kory, she had betrayed her after all. But about the kids and Richard. It scared her how easy it was for her to end all their lives. She barley remembered anything from Robert's death, since she hadn't been in control. But she could remember everything about tonight vividly.

And this was when she realized she wasn't insane. Just bitter, resentful, and out for revenge. She was a criminal. A murderer. Five people were dead because of her. She covered her face as she cried. She was a horrible person. There was no way she would be able to live with the guilt of what she had done. Before she could change her mind and talk herself out of it, Raven turned her powers on herself and ended it. The anger, the regret, the guilt was all replaced with nothingness.

**The End**

Wow. This was a long chapter, I hope everyone didn't think it was too long. So, everyone dies at the end, and no, I'm not clinically depressed. Lol. So what did you like and what did you not like? Please review!


End file.
